


Cat Adventures

by IrlOikawaToru (DramaticBlue)



Series: Cat Adventures [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attempt at Humor, Bad Puns, Cat Ears, Cat Puns, Cat/Human Hybrids, Fluff, Iwaizumi Hajime Is So Done, Iwaizumi Hajime Swears, Iwaizumi says sus? How do you understand me so well?, M/M, Minor Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Minor Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Multi, Oikawa Tooru is a Little Shit, Oikawa Tooru is a Mess, Oikawa Tooru is a Tease, Oikawa is a jealous lil shit, One Shot Collection, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Oikawa Tooru, Romantic Fluff, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:33:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21928267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramaticBlue/pseuds/IrlOikawaToru
Summary: Collection of Oikawas cat adventures!He can turn into a cat; and a human!Basically, stories of their daily life!Iwaizumi has to admit thoughOiks is a little sus at points!
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Cat Adventures [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1579261
Comments: 14
Kudos: 57





	1. Meeting Iwa-chan!

**Author's Note:**

> I beg that you read the end notes; it explains lots of important details!

The cat curled up, huddling closer to the edge of the dirty box; shivering as the rain pounded against his fur, soaking him to the bone. Letting out a weak "meow", he peeked his head up; hearing the splashes of footsteps coming closer.

Oh please let it be a nice human! The cat whined in his head, begging for warmth. He didn't have a home afterall;

The human stopped, seemingly hearing the weak meow. He looked around, then spotted the cat sitting in the box; shaking. He kneeled down, adjusting the umbrella to cover the cat; shielding him from the cold bite of the rain.

"Hey there.." The human whispered softly, as though not to spook the cat. Gently, he reached his hand close, for the cat to sniff at, deeming it safe.

The human had a soft, small smile; barely a tug of the lips. That wasn't what the cat was in awe of; it was the fond look in the man's eyes as he continued to sniff and rub against his hand.

"Do you have a home? Or a name?" He asks, petting around for a collar, finding none. The cat meowed in response, wishing he could speak then to say, "No, I don't have a home. A name.. I do have. Its-", but he couldn't force the words past his mouth. He could only meow.

The human frowned, worry flashing across his face as his hand slid further down the cats back, flinching at the coldness he felt.

Picking the cat up, he held him close to his chest; the cat basking in the warmth radiating off the human.

"You're freezing.. Ah.. My landlord will understand. I'm gonna take you home, okay? And post pictures online and see if anyone comes as your owner."

The cat purred happily, ignoring the words said to him; his feline eyes fluttering shut in content. He was warm, that's all that matters to him as of now.

\----

The human, he learned his name was Iwaizumi, took him to his house. Of course, the cat was very curious about his surroundings; sniffing everything he could. Until his little stomach growled against his will; making the cat wonder when the last time he ate was. He assumes awhile ago.

Iwaizumi heard the growl, and chuckled lightly. "Right, you need food. I'll be right back, okay?" With that, he slipped on his shoes and coat; grabbing his umbrella before walking out the door, leaving the cat alone to run around.

A careless mistake..

The cat yawned, stretching out his paws; which slowly morphed into hands. The process was slow and painful, but soon enough, the small cat was replaced by a man; who just smiled and stood up. He was completely naked, as he wandered around the house; picking up things that he couldn't reach in cat form, his tail flicking behind him.

"Aaah~, it's so nice to have a house." He grins, toothy and wide. He couldn't help at muse that this was the first genuine smile he's had in years. All thanks to the kind human Iwaizumi.

\----

He plopped down onto the couch, waiting patiently until Iwaizumi came home, bags in his hands; filled with all sorts of things.

The cat-turned human, shifted back into a cat, before making his way to the human; sticking his tongue out in a small blep as he stared up at the bags curiously. Food? Is there food? And more warmth?

Circling the humans legs, the cat meowed loudly, his tail standing straight up; following Iwaizumi to the kitchen.

Iwaizumi snorted at the loud cat, placing the bags onto the counter before riffling through them; searching for something.

"Here it is." He pulled out a dish and grabbed a bag -clearly cat food-. Setting the bowl down, he opened the bag and poured the food into it, before stepping back right as the cat made a bee-line at the bowl with a loud happy mew.

The cat bit into the food, hearing more rustling. He paid no mind to the noise, focusing on eating. Hearing a clank beside him, he briefly paused and glanced over, eyes meeting another dish filled with water. Yes! This human is so nice!

As the cat ate, Iwaizumi spoke up, leaning against the counter, "You need a name for now. Maybe.. Oik?"

_That's so close to my name! How?_ The cat thought, surprised at how accurately he guessed the first half of his name.

Meowing in agreement, the cat purred at the name; before eating once again.

"Oik it is."


	2. Meeting Kageyama!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oiks meets Kageyama. Can't say he's too pleased about the encounter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cue out of character Kags. Sorry guys; I'd be more in character but I feel like he'd react differently with Iwaizumi since Oikawa isn't apart of the picture.. Kinda? Nyaha  
> Anyways! Read end notes please!!!!

(Before the reveal)

"Oik!" Iwaizumi called out for the cat, who was hidden under the couch, his tail puffed up and his back arched. He refuses to go out!

The cat hissed angrily, eyes staring down the new man from under the couch, growling when he walked over to Oiks hiding spot. 

"Ah, I'm sorry Iwaizumi. I didn't mean to scare Oik." The man apologized, kneeling down beside the couch. He reached his hand under, feeling around; Oik backing away from it. He wouldn't scratch the man in fear of being kicked out  
For some reason the man annoyed him to no end though!

Well actually, Oik knew the reason. It was jealousy. Of course, he wouldn't admit it out loud. Not that he could, as a cat at least. But he was jealous and scared of the new man coming in and taking the kind human from him. He was terrified of that.. He was just as terrified of being kicked out, so he resisted the urge to scratch the man's hand. 

The hand disappeared, letting Oik breathe for a second, settling down under the couch; right as another hand popped under the couch. This time, just from the scent, he knew it was Iwaizumi. Gingerly, he nosed at the humans palm, mewing softly. 

Iwaizumis had curled a little, shaking gently. Probably ticklish. He felt around and pats the cat's head, twisting his hand a little to scratch behind his ears; earning a loud purr. 

"It's fine, Tobio. I guess he just isn't ready to meet knew people."

Tobio sighed softly, "I guess. As I was talking about before, Hinata told Sugawara about me and him debating on dating?"

Iwaizumis hand left, and Oiks meowed angrily, poking his head out from under the couch to glare up at the two. They shouldn't stop paying attention to him. 

"Is that a bad thing?" 

Oiks slowly moved out of under the couch, listening in on their conversation curiously. 

Tobio looked flustered, adverting his eyes from Iwaizumi, "No? I don't know?" He stepped back from the cat, who bat his eyes up at him. 

Stupid human problems. 

Oiks started to circle Iwaizumis feet, purring in satisfaction as the human bent over to scratch the top of his head lightly. 

"You don't know?" 

"I'm not angry with it.. But I was hoping to keep it a secret? Until we were both ready?"

Oik felt the hand stop petting him as Iwaizumi paused, a sigh falling from his lips. "Kid, I'm not the best with advice here and I'm surprised you managed to tell me that, but here's my advice. Talk to him about it." 

The cat looked at the other humans reaction, seeing his face turn red as he rubbed the back of his neck. "I don't know how?"

"Just.. Say something like.. "Hey, I'd prefer if we talked about us and when we're ready before telling others."?" He suggests, seemingly unsure of it himself. Oiks could smell the worry and honestly it was revolting. He hates that smell. It's like rotting fish! It's icky!

"I'll.. I'll try?" 

"Alright. Go get 'em Tobio. Now shoo, I have things to do." 

Tobio chuckled lightly, "The same as ever. Alright. I'll tell you how it goes."

"Good. Bye, Tobio."

"Bye Iwaizumi."

With that, Tobio left, leaving Iwaizumi and Oiks. 

Oiks climbed up on the couch, where the human plopped down; rubbing against his hand lightly. 

Seeing his human in thought, he nosed a little more on his hand, before Iwaizumis attention snapped back to him. 

"Ah, sorry Oiks. Hadn't meant to space out there." He pet the cats head again gently, eyes focusing on the wall in front of them as he mindlessly spoke, "Why didn't you like Tobio?"

Oiks tail fluffed up at the mention of the man who left, growling a little, nuzzling Iwaizumis arm more in a protective - possessive - manner. 

Iwaizumi huffed out a laugh, shaking his head. "Alright, I get it, you don't like him. I won't mention him again."

The cat let out a content purr at the words, settling down on his humans lap, pushing his paws over his eyes, curling up in a ball. 

Just as long as that human -Tobio- didn't come back, Oiks didn't care. He was content! 

Sue him. Wait, you can't, he's a cat. Nyaha. 

\----

"Oiks, it's been hours, I need to pee-"

Not happening!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! Kinda late, sorry  
> Had some personal business to deal with. Anyways; Oiks still hasn't been caught being a human!  
> This is a few weeks after Iwaizumi took him in!! (Maybe a month or two? Not completely sure but it's been a hot minute!)
> 
> Please let me know what you think! ❤


	3. Iwa-chan!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His human learns a little more about Oiks!
> 
> And Oiks learns a new name for his human.

"Oi, Oiks!" Iwaizumi calls out from the doorway. 

Mewing softly, Oiks ran out from under the couch to go greet his human, his tail flicking behind him happily. He came to a stop in front of Iwaizumis feet, looking up at the human with wide eyes, a purr shaking his tiny body. Excited meows fell from his lips, rubbing his body against his human legs.

His humans hair is sticking up everywhere, and he's wearing a t-shirt and loose pants. He just woke up? Oiks didn't know what time it was so he couldn't complain. Had he known his human was sleeping he would have taken the other half of the bed. Oiks decides he'll take it the next time!

He heard a soft chuckle from above him, so he glanced up and came face to face, literally, with Iwaizumis grinning face. Chuckles shook his body as he kneeled down to lean close to Oiks, who brushed his nose against the others with a soft meow. 

"Hey, Oiks." He greets, rubbing behind Oiks ears, the grin falling into a fond one as Oik purred louder, his tail whipping behind him.

He desperately wished he could talk back, explain how grateful he is for his human taking him in when he had no home, not even as a person himself. He never had a home. He didn't dwell on those thoughts though.

He meowed in response, nosing Iwaizumis hand gently, happy at the little giggle he received from the ticklish action.

"Oiks," Iwaizumi starts, sitting down completely, Oiks taking that as a sign to plop into the others lap. "Kageyama is coming over later today with his boyfriend Hinata, and their two friends Daichi and Sugawara." 

Oiks hair fluffed up at the mention of Kageyama, irritation flooding him. He bit out a meow, pawing at the jeans on Iwaizumis thighs angrily.

He didn't like Kageyama or Tobio — whatever he went by! It's petty but he didn't like him. Iwa-chan never paid any attention to him when Tobio was here!

Ah —

Iwa-chan? He likes the sound of that.

"I know Oiks, you don't like him but he's still my friend." Iwaizumi gently explains rubbing Oiks back lightly, hand twitching. He's probably expecting a scratch.

Instead, Oiks licked his human's hand. If other people were there maybe it won't be as bad. He'll avoid Tobio regardless! Iwa-chan can get mad at him for it. 

Oiks nodded to himself, nuzzling into his humans hand. 

Iwaizumi didn't say anything else, Oiks taking that as an okay sign and just laid there, purring loudly. 

"Oiks, I know you can't answer me—" he could but he didn't have the courage to tell him yet, "but how did you end up in a box? Did someone abandon you or were you always a stray?"

Oiks thought about it. He never had a home. He ate scraps and things people left outside for strays like him. He meowed back.

Iwaizumi cracked a smile, "it's almost like you can understand me. Anyways, here's another question. Why don't you like Tobio?"

Fluffing up his fur, he hisses lightly. Jealousy. He's afraid the other human will take  _ his  _ human away. 

"Oh— alright. Uhm.. How old are you?"

Human years? 22! Cat years? He isn't sure. He never paid attention to time as a cat.

"Mew!"

Chuckling, Iwaizumi pauses his pets to pick Oiks up and peer into his eyes.

"You act like you can actually understand me. Not that cats are smart.. You just— understand it differently."

Oiks heart picked up a little, meowing loudly. He sugred forward and rubbed his nose against Iwaizumis, trying to distract him from that.

Iwa-chan couldn't find out yet. It wasn't time. Maybe one day.

Iwaizumi grinned and set him back down, "alright. I get it. I'm going to make lunch, you want any?"

Oiks just perked up and meowed loudly.

He got a little extra wet food that lunch—

He deems it a win after that little "conversation."

He just hopes meeting the other three people goes well.. Well, that's later! He'll deal with it later.

Totally. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm bACK  
> I also  
> Accidently deleted the last chapter (which was an author note but still :(   
> I got a encouragement from a reader so helloOOO  
> Its been like  
> Months but shhh   
> Feedback is highly appreciated!  
> (The real stuff begins in part two of "Iwa-chan"!)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So! 
> 
> Basically, Oikawa is a cat boy - shh  
> Anyways! This is a collection of one shots featuring the daily life of Oikawa & Iwaizumi  
> None of the chapters relate to one another; unless it says part 1 & part 2!  
> They're all just daily parts of their lives!
> 
> Oikawa when he turns into a human keeps his cat ears &; tail!  
> Any questions? Ask away! 
> 
> Feed back is highly appreciated!!!


End file.
